Klaus in the Past
by kristie.syda
Summary: All these stories of Caroline going back into the past. I wanted to create a story where Klaus goes to the Past, trying to make Caroline fall in love with him and dealing with his past self. This is Klaroline Candy! Hope you guys enjoy.


**Set: Season 3/episode 15 - All of my children, when Esther tried to sacrifice Finn to kill all of her children but failed. At the end of the episode when Klaus is standing by the fireplace. Also, there wasn't another White Oak tree.**

* * *

Klaus stood there by the fireplace, tossing his drawings into the fire and watching them burn. He had finally found someone he wanted. Girls usually were the ones trying to impress him and chase after him not the other way around. Caroline had betrayed him. He was done trying.

Rebekah walked into the room.

"Thought you would have been gone by now….." Klaus said still looking down as he tossed his drawings.  
"Elijahs leaving, Kols fled, Finn and Esther are gone too."  
"Im leaving First thing tomorrow morning" he added.

Klaus felt he had to leave, he couldn't stay here in the same town with Caroline. Rebekah looked shocked.

"What about the Link? You know mother will try to strike again." said Rebekah

"Right." Klaus said looking down, he had forgot all about the link to his siblings.  
"I will call a witch to come over immediately to unlink us, then I will be on my way out of here" he added.

Next morning came early and fast.

"Bonnie is not answering and can't be found" klaus said while he sit down on the couch. Rebekah was looking at herself in the mirror.  
"Guess she is really pissed about her mother" he added in with a smirk

Klaus reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone. He started going down his list of contacts. Bonnie was the local witch but she wasn't the only witch that klaus knew. He actually knew a few good witches and warlocks that were in his "circle".  
He called up one of his long time friends. His name was David, that was a warlock from the same bloodline as Maddox. He was actually Maddox's younger brother. David was on his way as soon as they hung up. He was just as loyal to Klaus as his brother. No questions asked!

Six hours had passed and David arrived. Klaus always treated those in his "circle" with respect. So before he made David get to work on the unbinding spell, he took him to the Mystic grill for a drink to relax after the plane ride. When they entered the grill, Stefan and damon was at the bar drinking and talking about their past. Klaus over heard them talking about the murders of the founders council in 1912. Klaus lead David to the opposite side of the room for privacy.

"Ok, So let me get this straight. Your mother Esther binded you with your siblings and I need to unbind you". David asked.

"Correct…..Can you do it?….I know you are probably not as strong as Maddox was" Klaus replied.

"I have been practicing a lot lately, I'm a lot stronger. Maddox would be proud, thats all he ever wanted from me. But now that he is gone, I practice daily." David said..."And thats why this is the perfect time you called me to come here" he added.

Klaus interrupted, "You wanted to come here to avenge Maddox's death, Cause I know exactly who killed him" he said with a smirk

"Not exactly what I had in mind, But not a bad idea." David replied with a gaze in his eyes, like he was picturing his self in the moment of meeting his brothers murderer. He snapped out of it real quick. "No! I wanted to come here to send you back in time and Warn my brother" he added.

Klaus busted out laughing. "Is that even possible?" he asked

"I told you, I have been practicing….I make a portal that time travels only to the past Not the future. I think of the time and place as I say the spell and it happens…I can't go cause I might not be able to come back…..He will listen to you better anyways" David replied.

Go back in time to save Maddox….Klaus thought. He liked Maddox and missed him but he wasn't really the saving hero type. But if he could go back in time…..he could change things for himself as well. He could make Caroline not hate him.

"I can send you back, right to the time of Maddox's death even, In and Out" David said while he interupted Klaus, in his thoughts. He was trying so hard to convince him to do it.

"No! If I go back I want to pick the time" replied

"Fine! but I should warn you. Changing the past effects This Present time." David warned

Klaus shook his head in agreement. It was settled. Klaus will go back into time to Caroline before she fell in love with tyler. and save Maddox from getting shot by Matt.


End file.
